Sweet Dreams
by Bird of Fire
Summary: Part 2 up and block conquered. Yaoi or Shounen Ai....Ken has some unresolved "feelings" for a S2 digileader. Will Tai and Matt help him out? And what of that dream? (I suck at summaries) PG13 for some situations and mild language.
1. Part I

***DISCLAIMER***  I don't own Digimon, Digimon the movie, Tai, Matt, TK, Ken, or Davis etc.  It would be a scary thing if I did.  Might turn it into a soap opera.  @_@

Spoilers for the Digimon movie (NA version) and I'm making up a few details for after the movie.  So sue me!  *rummages through purse*  But you'll only get 3 pennies and some crisps.  All I have on me!  You aren't getting my sweets though!  It's the only thing I can use to keep my muses under control.  And boy are there a lot of them.

Rochetzu:  Did someone say muse?  Introduce me!  Introduce ME!

BOF:  *shoves Rochi off fanfic table*  You're not in this one so pipe down!  I'll let you talk when I write an original.

Daisuke:  *sticks tongue out at Rochi*  thhhhhhbbbpppppp!  Mine!  MINE!  M-I-N-E!  *laughs maniacally*

Ken:  Actually, I do believe that I'M the main star of this one...ne?

Daisuke:  But I'M the topic!

Ken:  But it's MY dream...

{Daisuke and Ken go off to discuss the main focus of this fic.}

Rochetzu:  *peaks up from behind the table*  Is it safe?  *laughs maniacally*  The intro is MINE AGAIN!  AH HAHAHAHA!  Time for me to conquer!

Nenoni:  *pops head out of cookie jar, in chibi form*  Cookies??  *cocks head to one side, eyes going big* You have cookies Rochi?  I want cookies!

Rochetzu:  No you little brat!  CONQUER not cookies!  I swear one day....*goes off grumbling*

BOF:  *sweat drops*  Oy...

Rating: PG-13 for sap, fluffiness, and mild lime although the rating is subject to change.  Maybe a teeny bit of angst, but if you blink you'll miss it. YAOI, boy/boy relationships.

Couples:  Mainly Kensuke, but Taito lovers will be satisfied as well.  Japanese and NA names both used.  It's in Ken's POV.

*** = either a scene, focus, or POV shift.  It's not hard to tell.

On with the fic!

**Sweet Dreams**

**by:  Bird Of Fire**

"It's so nice out today, this was definitely a good idea," I sigh as I lean against the tree watching my friends.  I sit in the cool shade the tree provides as I hear the laughter drifting, the warm wind gently blowing, brown, orange and gold leaves float along being carried them away.  This is the first Saturday in a while since school started again that the five of us have been able to hang out together, each of us being busy with our own things and relationships.  Moments like these are rare, no pressure to save the world, no pressure from school, from our families, from society in general...  "They should have more weekends in a month.  Three or four Saturdays just aren't enough!  Too bad the others couldn't make it."  I sit back and listen to the disaster of a soccer game my friends are involved in, laughing silently.  I really don't feel like attracting that battle to me.

"Ow!  Hey!  Watch where you're kicking that thing!"  That's Takeru, TK for short and Yamato's little brother.  Some would say younger twin.  He's also the one person who's accidentally gotten smacked in the face with the ball the most today.  But, I have a sneaking suspicion it wasn't all accidental.  At least not where our red-headed digidestined leader is concerned.

"Sorry TS!  I can't help it if your face comes off as a target!"  Being as far from the field as I am I can still hear Daisuke's amused laughter.

"Oh shut up Davis!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for a break from all this...'teaching'...  Although, I've never experienced a greater mockery of the word."  THAT voice is Yamato's.  Daisuke, Taichi, TK, and I thought it would be great to drag Matt away from his guitar and have him play an actual sport for once.  So called "lesson" had actually resulted in an ego battle and "TK Target Practice," one which I broke away from much earlier.

"Come on Yama-kun!  You're not giving up on us NOW are you?  We were just getting to the basics of goal-kicking and TK was going to be the goal."  Taichi, he really needs no introduction.  But he has earned himself a "nice" glare from Takeru.

"HEY!"

"No thanks Tai, I think I'll just go over and join Ken for a little while."  He smiles at Taichi's puppy-eyed expression, then shares a not-so-quick kiss with him before starting his walk off the field towards me.  Yes, I said kiss.  Taichi and Yamato are a couple and have been ever since their adventures in the digital world.  Now seventeen years old and still going strong, you couldn't say one name without the other one following.  Taichi and Yamato.  Yamato and Taichi.  Perfect.  I'm envious actually, they have each other and have already made it clear that nothing is getting between them.  Heh, at least they're happy.

"I'm hurt!"  Tai feigns a hurt look, "Ok, the world's Soccer King can always teach you another day I guess."  Yamato just laughs at him and waves.

"That's great Taichi, but where do YOU fit in?"  I hear Daisuke quip and then yelp as Tai bounces the ball off of his head.  TK is laughing hysterically at Dai and catches the ball.

"Oh yeah?  You think you're that great?  I practically invented the game!  I can run you ragged."  Tai challenges and is accepted as they start another match, TK being "referee."

                                                                                        ***

"Hey Ken, why aren't you out there?  Those two hot-heads could use a real referee.  Hell, probably a better player too!"  Yamato says to me as he sits.  I smile.

"They probably could.  I'm a little worn out right now though.  Dai and I had a few games before you guys got here.  Sometimes I wonder where he stores all of that energy!"

"Heh, still focused on beating you is he?"

"To the point of obsession."  I laugh.  Since my fall as the Digimon Kaizer, Daisuke and I have gotten pretty close...as friends.  With our shared love of soccer we get together after school sometimes (whenever I can get away from Tamachi) for a friendly game or two.  But with Dai everything turns into competition and, with my uncanny ability to beat him more often than not, our friendly games grew.  I think he's a little obsessed with the idea of beating me.

That's what first attracted me to him though.  His love of competition, his energy, his spark, his liveliness.  Ok truth be told, I admit that I'm a "brain."  I think before I act, I get good grades, my family is the normal everyday academic type of supportive family, basically.....BORING.  My life is a steady stream with no detours.  When I met Daisuke, he put the rocks and dams in my life that I needed.  After my rule as Kaizer and my life came crashing down around me, he believed enough in me to pull me through the rubble.  Oh Gods, look at me, now I'm speaking in metaphors.

Seriously though, he helped me with a lot.  Mainly my guilt for Osamu, my once older brother who died when I was younger causing me to become the Kaizer, and I'm forever grateful for it.

It was during these times that my feelings grew for him.  When he asked me if I could study with him every week after school to improve his average grades I had nonchalantly jumped at the chance!  I wish I hadn't though. I love helping him, but it's torture!  It's hard to concentrate sometimes with him as close to me as he is.  His honey-coloured skin invading my senses and my body itches to touch, caress, and just feel it.  His silk-fine hair, his smile, his optimism, his eyes, his lips...I could swear he does it on purpose just to make me...

"Ken!  Geez, didn't you hear me?  Hello!"  Wait, Yamato's voice?  His hand waving in front of my face?  Oh Kami-sama...

"Uh, sorry Matt!  I was just thinking again."  I blush.  Yamato follows my once gaze and finds the object of my thoughts and smiles.  I blush a little brighter.

"I see!  So when are you going to tell him Ken?"  I just stare at Yamato as if he's grown another head, I feel my face paling and my jaw slacking.

"What?!"

"You heard me, it's pretty obvious you like him.  Maybe he does too?  Never know until you tell him!"

"Are you insane?  You expect me to just walk up to him and blurt my love for him?"  I ask incredulously.  I think Tai's mind has rubbed off on him a little bit, not a good thing.  Yamato is supposed to be the rational one!

"Hmmm, so you admit you love him then?"  Uh oh.  Caught.  I'm supposed to be a genius damnit, why do I continue to set myself up like this?

"Fine,"  I mumble, half to myself.  "I do.  Satisfied?  And anyway, I can't just walk up to him and tell him..."

"Why not?  Whatever works.  It worked for me anyway."  Yamato turns and looks at Tai, who is holding the ball up and out of reach from the two shorter digidestined.  A slow grin forms on his face.  "You never know what you're missing until you finally have it."

I think about this.  There's a lot more to Daisuke that I'd like to get to know, but it's hard just to tell him my feelings.  I always keep them inside, it's hard for me to open up.  Daisuke is the only person I can get close to and I'm afraid if I tell him...it doesn't bear thinking about.

Instead, I ask:  "How did you and Tai get together Matt?  You two seem like the perfect couple.  Maybe it'll help me..."  Good, get the focus off of me for a while.

Yamato smiles at the memory.  "Well, remember when we told you about our fight with Diaboromon?  It was actually during that fight that I first realized I had a few...'different' feelings for Tai.  And not just for friendship.

I think the precise moment was when Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon were injured by billions of Diaboromon.  Tai looked so vulnerable and worried for Wargreymon that it pained my heart.  I wanted to help him, to comfort him somehow, but I was too focused on Metal Garurumon's safety to say anything to him.  I don't know how but we ended up inside the computer.  That's when I really felt my connection to Tai, it was like the ghost of one.  One that hasn't quite surfaced yet, but is still there, ya know?  Like it's waiting for a spark to make it whole.  Then the spark came.  

At Tai's urges, Metal Garurumon and Wargreymon used the power of the children all over the world to digivolve together to become Omnimon.  They had jogressed and, since Tai and I were in there with them as well I guess...I'm not exactly sure how it happened, so did our hearts.  I could literally feel Tai's heart in sync with mine along with his feelings.  You think Daisuke's energy is contagious, try linking into Tai's!  It was amazing.  I think Tai sensed it too because I had felt him grab my hand soon after so we could comfort each other.  So together with Omnimon, we beat Diaboromon and sent him packing."

"I remember some of it now that you tell me again, but didn't the virus still 'live'?  Daisuke was telling me that that it went into another Digimon and they had to defeat the virus inside it.  That was almost 4 years after I think... I still can't get the image of a young Daisuke out of my head..."  I snicker, wish I could have been there myself rather than hear it second hand.  Must have been a cute sight to witness the digidestined turn young again as they were trying to fight the virus...

Yamato clears his throat snapping me out of my thoughts yet again.  I start to blush slightly, mostly out of embarrassment.  "S-sorry Matt, y-you were saying?"  I stammer.

Yamato only smirks at me.  "Wow, Ken you sure get sidetracked easily.  I could have told you that story but that's straying.  You asked me how Tai and I got together, so I'm telling you.  Although I could tell you more about a little Daisuke but I wasn't there.  Dai would be able to tell you though, especially after he finds out how cute you obviously think he was."  Much to my horror Yamato stands and cups his hands around his mouth ready to shout.  "HEY D--"  I pull him down and slap a hand over his mouth to shut him up.  Too late, the three soccer bound are staring at us.

"Hey, what's going on over there?"  Tai shouts back, already walking over.  Dai and TK just look at us as I try desperately to keep Matt on the ground and quiet.

"Great!"  I whisper angrily at him as Tai comes closer, "Thanks Yamato, now I'm really going to get laughed at.  Tell him to go, would you?"  I can feel Yamato's grin under my hand and mentally curse him as Tai walks over to sit down in front of us.  Just Great.  Fantastic.

"Hey Ken...um...what's up?"  Tai asked, eyeing us.  Somehow I've ended up on top of Matt - rather close in fact.  I feel myself blushing yet again (will someone PLEASE give me some water to throw on my face?) and scramble to get up, lifting my hand off of Matt's mouth in the process.

"Oh Ken, I didn't know you cared!  Although I think you have it wrong.  It's not your hand that you're supposed to cover my mouth with.  It's actually your...Ow!"  I elbow him hard and face the others.  Dai and TK have gone back to soccer on the field, more interested in that than our antics here, thank you Kami-sama, and Tai looks as if he's suppressing giggles.  Great.  I crawl back over to the protection of my tree and let them talk amongst themselves, I pretend not to hear them.  Save myself from even more embarrassment.

"What was all that about?"  Tai asks, and I frown hearing the amusement in his voice.  Yamato catches this and laughs at me.

"Oh Kenny here was just curious how you and I got together and I was telling him the story of Diaboromon and Omnimon.  He got a little side-tracked with images of little Daisukes though.  I think he's harbouring special feelings for a certain digileader."

"Huh?  Who?  Oh...Ooooooh!  Damn.  Well why don't you just tell him already Ken?  I mean it's kinda obvious."

My head snapped up as I glare in their direction.  "How is it obvious?  No...nevermind.  Anyway, Yamato said the same thing and I think you're both idiots.  How can I just do that?  It's too forward."

"Forward or not, like I told you earlier, it worked for us,"  I notice Yamato lean up again Taichi as he said this, Tai embraced him from behind and laced his fingers in the other boy's.  "Why wouldn't it work for you too?"

I knew I was walking in a trap so I decide not to answer and pull my knees to my chest comfortingly.  Apparently they understood because they left me alone a while...or...maybe they were too wrapped in each other to go further with the interrogation.  Either way I found myself entranced by them.  They look so comfortable sitting together.  Yamato leaning against Tai's shoulder, eyes closed while Tai freed one hand and ran it along Matt's cheeks, nose, and jawline.  He'd drift up to his hair every now and then and Yamato would swat it reflexively.  A twinge of jealousy started growing inside me.  Part of me wished to have what they had, so effortlessly.  Unafraid.  I continue to stare unable to look away until Tai notices me.

"Yama is right you know.  We went through the same thing before we finally confessed to each other.  Now I'm glad we did, it means we can spend more time together like this rather than...well...sitting around leaning against a tree and wishing for what could be for instance."  I sigh.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier.  How did you two do it?"  Matt opens his eyes and looks at me, an annoyed look flashed across his features for a second before being replaced by his trademark smirk.

"Oh now he wants to hear it."

"Well, why not tell him then?"  Tai urges, playfully flicking Matt's hair.

"Alright then I will.  Just let me get a bit more comfortable..."  He sits up a little and then adjusts Tai's legs for him so he could lay in Tai's lap.  "There.  A little better.  Now where was I?  Oh yeah, our digimon had just jogressed and beaten Diaboromon.  After, I had a rush of emotions swarming around me for the first time.  Adrenaline, excitement, exhaustion, and....love, caring.  You know me, I'm used to being alone, too wrapped up in myself and my own emotions.  It was hard sensing not only mine but what I expected to be Tai's also.  The last ones confused me though.  I wasn't sure whether mine were amplified or whether Tai was feeling it.  I had to admit it scared the hell out of me too.  Either way, I was afraid Tai would be sensing the same things I was.  So I quickly left before he could (I hoped) and dragged TK with me back to grans.  

I had a lot of thinking to do that week; a lot of confusing emotions to filter out.  The jogress still scared me.  It really freaked me out to know that my heart was beating exactly in tune to Taichi's, but it also comforted me a little.  If I focused on him hard enough, I was still able to get glimpses of what he was feeling...even being as far away as I was.  I still can..."  Yamato reached his hand up to place over Tai's heart.

Almost at the same time, Tai had mirrored Yamato's action and placed his own hand on Yamato's heart.  "It scared me too, that day.  It was almost like a high, I could sense everything.  Your loneliness, your excitement, your pride, and your love.  In fact, I had the same idea you had:  run!  Koushiro kept asking me what was wrong so I passed it off as mom's food getting to me.  He could understand that, having sampled a bunch of mom's 'new recipes.'  That boy's got guts!"  Tai laughed as he stroked Yamato's chest where his hand rested.

They fell quiet and when it was apparent that they weren't going to go further, curiosity got the better of me.  "So, then what happened...when you got home Yamato?  Did the jogress get stronger?  What did it feel like?"  I asked, interested.  They're one of the first of our destined group to jogress, so naturally I'm curious.  I've never been through that yet to know and if what they're saying is true...  "Continue?"

Yamato looked amusedly at me, then continued.  "Well, after having driven myself crazy for a week trying to define what I felt I finally realized what it came down to.  It was so simple:  I loved Taichi.  I had to tell him how I felt.  He was my best friend.  He might not reciprocate my feelings, but he wouldn't hate me for having them.  So when I got home I set up a meeting at this park, right here in fact if I'm getting the area right."  He looked around for a few seconds and then smiled, having his statement validated.  Yamato was quiet for a few more minutes until Tai decided to pick up from there.

"While Yamato was coming to his own conclusions, I was having a harder time with my own.  I couldn't define what I felt, I thought it was just the jogress.  'There's no way these feelings are real.  He's my best friend...we're both GUYS.  It's not right.'  I thought to myself over and over.  I had almost made myself believe it by the time Yama came home and phoned me.  Then it all came back.  He asked me to meet him here and as soon as we hung up I grabbed my jacket and left.  I was in for a surprise though, no matter how I felt I was sure Yamato wouldn't feel the same.  But I still had to tell him what was confusing me....mmm.."  Yamato raised his hand to stroke Tai's neck, cutting him off from the story to bring him down for a quick kiss before he picked up.

"By the time I had gotten home, phoned Tai, and went to the park it was late.  I wasn't sure he'd show.  But I came here anyway and sat down to wait for Taichi to arrive.  By then the sun was low in the sky as he finally walked over to me from that hill over there.."  He pointed to a slight hill just before the edge of the forest.  "There was no denying it when I saw him again, the way the light played off his features, I knew I loved him.  He came down here and sat next to me.  Then we were quiet.  It was kind of awkward actually, I wanted to tell him but fear held me back.  After about fifteen minutes, I finally just said hell with it, turned his head towards me and kissed him.  I felt him kiss me back immediately and I knew..."  Yamato gazed up at Tai and stopped rubbing his neck long enough to smooth parts of Tai's hair that had gotten ruffled a little in the breeze.  Tai finished for him.

"That was the happiest moment of my life.  I couldn't deny what I felt as I walked over the hill to meet him and found him, the sun glimmering off of his blonde hair, making his eyes sparkle almost mischievously.  His skin shimmered in the dimming light, so kissably smooth.  He looked like a God, so unreachable.  I finally knew I loved him.  So when he kissed me I couldn't help but show him.  I loved him, he loved me.  I had no doubts after."  Tai bent to kiss Yama again, probably wanting to relive the moment.  I let them, but when it became apparent both had forgotten about me, I cleared my throat to get their attention.  Tai broke away and Yamato looked at me, both blushing a bit.  

"Sorry."

"It's alright.  I know how it is to be 'easily distracted'.."  I smile as they blush a little more.  "I see what you mean, Yamato, about going to him and being forward about my feelings, but there's one big difference between you two and Daisuke and I.  You both had a jogress on your side.  I don't.  I don't have that added advantage of sensing what he's feeling.  So I'm back to the beginning again..."  I trail off, feeling a bit miserable.  I rest my head on my knees again, needing the comfort.  I really wish I could be like them, instead of this coward.

"Ken, look at me."  At Yamato's soft, yet stern command I look up.  He's now sitting up, so he can look me better in the eye no doubt.  "Don't you get it?  You don't need a jogress to sense the other's feelings.  In Tai's case it was necessary, you know how thick-headed he is!"  That earns him a glare from above as I snicker.  "You're smart, you can read people pretty well.  It doesn't take a scientist to at least suspect that Daisuke may have some feelings for you too.  He shows them enough anyway.  Maybe he's going through the same thing Tai and I were.  Confusion.  Maybe if you told him it would help him.  You may even get a more pleasant surprise from him.  Who knows?  You won't until you try."

Tai picked up from there, geez, maybe they share brain cells along with heartbeats.  "Besides, he's one of your best friends.  The worst that could happen is he doesn't return your feelings and you remain friends.  I highly doubt he'd hate you for them.  I mean come on, you were the Kaiser once and you did try to kill him and his other friends...more than once...and he still doesn't hate you for that."  He makes a good point.  I think about that for a while and open my mouth to answer...

...when, as if on cue, a soccer ball comes hurtling towards my head and I'm barely able to dodge it.  It ricochets off the tree behind me and hits Tai smack on the head before bouncing back to me as I catch it this time around.  All of us look up to see a grinning Daisuke walking over with a giggling TK.  Tai glares at him then grabs the ball from me and lunges it towards Daisuke again.  Instead of bouncing off his head this time, he anticipates the move and catches it, holding it safely in his arms.

Disappointed and rubbing his head, Tai growls, "What the hell was that for Davis?"

Daisuke walks over and sits next to me.  TK takes the place a few inches away from Yamato, just out of reach from his smiling brother and his fuming boyfriend.  "I thought you guys there looked a little too chummy so I felt it was my duty to spoil the mood.  Besides..." He looks at me and winks,  "...It's not make-out time.  It's play soccer time.  What happened to you three?  I understand Matt's reason since he's a lightweight..."  He dodges Yamato's swing as he's a bit out of reach also for the blonde.  "...but you two?  No way you're tired.  Ken?  Taichi?  Going soft now?  Or are my soccer skills too much for either of you to handle?"  Dai grins at me as I glare at him.  No way was I that tired.  But no, I can't tell him the real reason.  That I was getting love advice...  Man, can you imagine?  I'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh shut up Davis, no one's tired.  I personally was craving Yama-kun and needed a fix."  He chuckles as Davis blushes, "And besides, I thought TK needed a rest for his face."

Dryly, TK adds, "Thanks."  Then starts to focus on the blades of grass again.

"And I already played four rounds with you earlier along with a few rounds when they got here, so I think I'm justified in my time out.  Besides..." I add, smirking a bit, "I figured I earned a rest after beating you all day.  Don't you think?"  I laugh as he tries to bounce the ball off me, but I end up spiking it like a volleyball onto his chest where it ricochets and lands safely near TK.

"Oh yeah?"  Davis challenges and before I have time to react he jumps towards me and pushes me to the ground.  The air is knocked out of me temporarily as he straddles me and holds my arms to my sides.  He leans close and I can feel his hot breath against my ear as he says, "How about now Ichijouji?  Not feeling so strong now are ya?"  I can practically hear the laughter in his voice but I'm too winded right now to struggle.

A few minutes pass, Daisuke is just barely inches from my face waiting for a reply, but before I can speak we are interrupted by a cough.  I turn to see both Tai and Yamato grinning devilishly at me and TK staring at both of us confused.  

"Couldn't wait to get him on his back, eh Davis?"  Tai says and is immediately smacked lightly by Yamato, TK sweat drops.  Both Daisuke and I look at each other before scrambling apart, blushing hotly.

"Shut up Taichi, it wasn't like that."  Was that a note of disappointment in Dai's voice?  No, I must have imagined it.  I'm still a little overcome by the feelings clashing together in my head.  I pull my knees to my chest again, partly for comfort, but mostly to hide the after effect of our short struggle for a while.  Ugh.  Why me and why now?

"Admit it Davis, it was the highlight of your day!"  Tai goes on relentlessly.  I shoot him an annoyed glance but he doesn't see it.  Yamato does though and interrupts their feud.

"Tai, we should be going now.  I have band practice in another hour and I have to be ready for it.  So do you actually, if you're still coming with me?"  He gives Tai a meaningful look but it takes a few long seconds before Tai catches the implication and stands.

"Sure Yamato, wouldn't miss it.  But really, it takes you an hour to get ready for it?  What am I getting myself into?"  He grins and is punched in the arm again.

"I have to get everything perfect after all.  Come on TK, I told Mum that I'd have you home by then."

"Aw, Yamato, I'm not a kid anymore."  TK whines but stands anyway.

"Yeah but you know her, she worries.  Bye Ken, bye Daisuke.  Be good you two!"  They turn and walk off leaving Dai and I alone under the tree.

I'm confused and a little nervous now.  I just wanted them to let up on the teasing, I didn't expect them to leave!  What do I do?  What do I say?  Should I tell him now?  What if he hates me...what if he doesn't return the feeling...what if...

It's Dai who cuts off my thoughts this time.  "Well Ken, since they left us alone here again, what do you want to do?"  Is it just me or did he lean a bit closer to me?  "We still have a few hours left of the day, I wouldn't want to waste them."

Instinctively I feel myself lean towards him a little.  I can't help but watch his mouth as he's speaking.  I know what I would like to do now with you...  Ah stop it Ken!  "Well...w-what would you like to do then?"  I mentally kick myself.  TELL HIM!

Daisuke thinks a moment and then smiles at me.  "How about another game of soccer?  I know I can beat you this time Ichijouji!"  He hops up and retrieves the ball from where TK was sitting, turning to me long enough to give me a mischievous grin, and then runs off towards the field.

All thoughts of telling him go out the window for a moment as my competitive side kicks in.  No way is he going to beat me.  "You're on Motomiya!"  I shout, jumping up to chase after him.  Maybe I'll tell him later...

                                                                                        ***

                                                                             To be continued...

Alright, instead of a one-shot I've decided to break this into 2 parts (hopefully it's only 2 parts).  Why?  

1) Because it's 8 pages already in Microsoft Word and 

2) I'm having MAJOR writer's block with the next part.

If you've been reading my updates or talking to me then you know what headache this fic has been giving me.  But I figured since I promised you guys this fic I might as well put out what I have so far.  And since hurricane Isabelle is making her debut today, well, what better time ne?

The Tai/Yama touch was a nice touch though I thought.  It goes as a nice fluffiness with all the back-story so far.  Some parts I'm not really happy with, but if I change it too much it may not make much sense, not that it does anyway.  Oh well.  Expect part 2 as soon as I scale this brick wall!  I'll let you know how it goes in another installment of:  "Into a writer's mind and crashed into a wall."  (My update journal).  ^_^  New name.

Or actually....I have another fic in the works designed specifically for my writer's block. Maybe you'll find out there...very soon...

Kthnxbye!

BOF


	2. Part II

DISCALIMER:  If you don't know that I don't own Digimon, well, then try running into a door and come back ok?  It's helps me sometimes!  Doors are against me.  Plotting their revenge along with the evil fluffers of the world (*shivers* rabbits...).  Oh yeah, right.  What was the point again?  Oh!  I don't own 'em and I'm writing this fic for amusement only, not for profit.  And rabbits really are the evil masterminds of this world.

Ratings and all that jazz are on the first chapter.  Go get it!  ^_^  I'm trying to avoid long intros now, you've had enough of them.  Can't say much for endings though...

On with the story!

**Sweet Dreams**

**by:  Bird of Fire**

                                                                     ***

_                                                          Some hours later..._

"Mother, I'm home!"  I yell, walking into my apartment.  Kicking off my shoes, I glance at the clock.  Wow, already 9:00?  A little later than I thought...  I look around a bit.  Mum's gone on a cleaning spree again, great.  Glad I was gone!  Not that my room isn't immaculate anyway...

"Hi hon, you're late!  I was just putting dinner away."  She yells from the kitchen.  I walk in to join her as she starts setting the trays out again.  She's dressed rather casual tonight.  Casual, meaning in a business like dress and hair done.  Good, they must be going somewhere tonight, more time to myself to think.

"It's alright mum, I'm not hungry anyway.  Sorry that I'm late, Daisuke and I got a little carried away in our last game and I missed the first subway train.  I ate at his house after."  I smile at the thought.  Yet again, Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji is unstoppable!  He never had a chance...

"Oh that's fine Ken.  Well, your father and I are going out tonight.  We're meeting with a few of his work friends at this quaint little coffee shop and then we're going to visit this museum that one of them runs.  They've just received a few new paintings for display so we're going to go see them.  Then we'll probably stop by their new house, they just moved you know, so I don't know how late we'll be back.  Are you going to be alright by yourself for a few hours?"

I mentally roll my eyes.  How fun, a museum.  On a Saturday.  My parents sure are party animals.  "Sounds fun Mother!"  I say brightly, only too happy that I don't have to go.  "I'll be fine here, I'm tired anyway, I might just get an early start tonight."

"Alright then, the number is by the phone, I'm meeting your father there.  I wanted to wait until you came home first."  She smiles at me, then picks up her jacket and keys and goes out to the car.  I give her a kiss and wave as she walks out the door.

"Have fun mum!"  She waves and then drives off to her get together.  I close the door, and lean against it.  Freedom at last!  Hmm....now what should I do?  I sigh as I look around the house, immensely bored all of a sudden.  Damn.  I finally have the house to myself for most of the night and I can't think of anything good to do with the time!  Just my rotten luck.  I'm supposed to be a genius.  A child prodigy!  Although I really haven't been demonstrating it today.  Look at me, first I let Yamato get the better of me and now I can't even think of one little activity to pass the time.

Defeated, I walk over to the couch and sit.  Flipping through channels isn't helping...I've already read this book a dozen times...this one too...and this one...I'm finished my homework...Gods this is so dull.  As soon as I slump in my seat I hear the phone ring.  Who'd be calling me this late?  I can only think of one person! 

I practically jump over to the phone, effectively knocking it off it's cradle and fumble with it a few minutes before bringing it to my ear.  "Moshi Moshi?"  I say a bit breathless.

I hear laughter for a few seconds then, "Hi Ken!  Bored again huh?"

I laugh, "Hi Dai.  How can you tell?"

"Either you were diving for the phone again because you're SO happy to talk to me or you're incredibly bored and needed the distraction."  Heh, if only he knew how close he was with both reasons...  "I'm going with option two.  So where is everyone?"  He obviously means my parents.

"Well dad is at this museum thing looking at old paintings that his friends acquired and mum went with him.  Then they're spending a nice night at their friend's new home, whom have just moved."  All this said with a "sophisticated accent" before I finally collapse into giggles, Dai not far behind.

"Oh man, how can you pass up a night like that one Ken?"  He manages to ask, laughter under control for the moment.

"Great willpower on my part...Sounds way too strenuous.  I think the talk at the coffee shop would tire me out."

"So what are you up to then?  Find anything good to do after channel surfing and 'reading'?  I don't know what you possibly have to read that you haven't already besides the new TV guide."  Ugh, he knows me too well!

"Well...actually..."

The line goes quiet for a few seconds before, "Don't tell me you've read THAT too!  By the Kamis Ken you ARE bored!  Want some company?"

I thought he'd never ask!  "Well I don't know, my parents aren't home..."  I may want him over, but I'd be signing my own death warrant if I sound too eager.

"...Even better!  More alone time!"  I can just see the hentai grin and eyebrow movement when he said that one.  What an ecchi.

"...And will your parents even let you come this late?  It's already..."  I glance at the clock.  "10:00.  No way your parents are going to let you take the subway to Tamachi this late."

A chuckle.  "Well, don't tell anyone I said this, but this is one time when oneechan comes in handy.  My parents won't be home all weekend.  Jun is already planning a party with her friends tomorrow and will take any excuse to get rid of me.  Something about a plan to get Matt to like her once and for all or something.  Too bad he's gay!  Ha!  Anyway, I can be over there and be back here before kaasan and tousan come home tomorrow night."

"A party?  On a Sunday night?"

"It's a three day weekend remember?  Like Jun needs an excuse!"

"And my parents?"

"Like I've never spent the night at your house at the last minute.  Come on Ken, you know as well as I do that they won't care.  Anything for their widdle baby boy!"  Ok, now I want him over here to punch his head in...

"Well, I don't know..."

"Oh pleeeeease Ken?  You don't really want to leave me here alone with my sister and all her friends do you?!  I may not come out alive!  If I do I may be in a full body cast for the rest of my life walking around and looking like the living dead and eating stuff made in a blender!  You wouldn't do that to your best friend would you?!"  Hmmm...it's actually a pretty amusing thought.  Dai all mummy-like.  Heh, the moans he's making aren't exactly hindering my imagination either.  

"I don't know Daisuke, a full cast has some advantages.  I wouldn't have to stand looking at you in the face anymore."  There's a pause and a lot of movement and I mentally prepare for the high pitch whine and begging that's sure to come.  I can just see him now, dropped on his knees in a begging stance and pleading to the ceiling.  It's fun to torture your best friend isn't it?  Five...four...three...

"Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?  Please please please please pleeeeeease?  I'm on my knees begging Ken!  The least you can do is put me out of my misery!  Pretty please?"  Didn't even make it to one this time!  He's getting worse!

I sigh, mentally jumping for joy.  Good ole' Daisuke.  "Oh alright Dai, you can--"  I don't get a chance to finish before I hear the cheer and he interrupts me.

"Thanks Ken!  I'll be over as soon as I can!"  And with that he hangs up.  

I stand speechless for a few seconds before slowly starting to hang up the phone.  That was quick! And he didn't even ask me when the next train to Tamachi was coming.  Definitely not like him.  He's too inept to read the schedule, either that or too lazy, so he always asks me and I go through my ritual paper search to find out.  Hmmm...the only thing I can think of is he's either getting really forgetful or is really excited about coming over.  I don't see a reason he'd be excited so I go for option one.

As soon as I put the receiver on it's cradle, the phone starts to ring again startling me out of my thoughts.  I snatch it up again and don't even get a chance to speak before a voice sounds over the line.

"Ummm....Ken?  What time...exactly is...the next train...coming anyway?"  I smile hearing Daisuke's voice, broken from the sharp intakes of air.  He must have gotten a few blocks away from his house before it occurred to him to ask.  It couldn't have been more than two minutes though, why is he in such a hurry anyway?

"You had me worried there Dai, I thought you had lost a few more brain cells when you forgot to ask!"  I say, already searching through the morning paper.  "It's at 10:20."

"Oh good, that gives me...WHAT?!  Shit I better hurry!  Bye Ken!" And with that he hangs up a second time as I glance at the clock again.  10:13...wow.  He's going to have some jog ahead of him.

In the meantime I might as well get ready before he gets here.  Butterflies start fluttering in my stomach at the thought.  Dai is coming HERE for the night.  The object of my affection is staying in my house for the weekend.  If I can hardly stand being in the same room with him for a few hours studying without fantasizing about him, how am I going to do it now?  This is going to be a looooong night.

                                                                     ***

Short chapter!  Hehe Poor Ken.  Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit dull in places but I kinda had to make it a little dull.  Ken isn't feeling very energetic home alone with absolutely nothing to do.  So why make it peppy when he's not?  The next chapter Daisuke comes over though and I definitely have some stuff in store for them.  Doesn't seem like the story is focused on the dream much anymore but oh well.  Since when do my stories go the way I want them to?  *shrugs*  Oh yeah, and I lied again.  Sorry!  This story will be more than 2 chapters.  In fact, I don't know how long it'll be.

Oh and one more thing:  YAY!!  I FINALLY GOT OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK!  *crowd cheers and BOF drags her digidestined chibi choir out for a performance, with Chibi Yamato sulking from their last performance (~_^ @ neochan!).*

CYamato:  Why do I have to be dwagged into this thing again!  I still have a headache fwom the last one.  *sits down and covers eyes*  /)_(\

CTai:  (recovered from fwapping he got by BOF)  *walks up and sits next to CYamato and puts little arm around him*  Aww don't cwy yama!  We sowwy!  Weally!  We twy hawder next time to not sound like dwowning moose.

*Others sweatdrop while CMimi looks really mad, the angry cross on her head grows a bit bigger*

CMimi:  *waves little fist in the air*  Speak fo yo'self Tai!  I sounded pewfect!  *clears throat and starts singing 'happy birthday' over again, oblivious to the others sneaking up behind her.*

CDaisuke:  *jumps on CMimi shutting her up, CKen helps hold her mouth shut*  Shhh Mimi!  Do you want to be fwapped by BOF again?  She looks mad now.

*Everyone turns to look at BOF who is indeed a bit annoyed at them.  All eep and eyes get bigger as they realize this.*

CJyou:  Umm...what's wong BOF?

BOF:  *exasperated*  Ugh, I call all of you out here to sing my congrats song and what do you do?  Everything else!  WHERE'S MY CONGRATS SONG?

*All look around at each other before taking off, leaving a cloud of dust where they were.  Only CYamato and CTai are left, both looking a bit confused.*

CYamato:  Umm...whey did evewybody go??

CTai:  Yeah!  It's like they disappeeyawd!

BOF:  *grins*  Oh Yaaaaaaama...how about you sing to me?

CYamato:  o_O?  HUH? Am I gettin' paid fo this??

BOF:  No.

CYamato:  Oh.  Okay.  Bye!!  *runs off dragging CTai along, also leaving a cloud of dust*

Oh darn it.  You just can't find good help these days.  -_-;;  *sigh*  Anyway, I'll try to get chapter three typed as soon as I can.  Hope you all liked what I came up with so far!  And thanks to everyone for the encouragement.  ^_^  *throws chibi Daisuke and chibi Ken plushies out to all who wrote in with encouragement and criticism.*  Thank you all so much!  Believe me, it helped at times.

See ya next chapter!

BOF

Flamebirdphoenix@hotmail.com

www.blurty.com/users/BirdofFire


End file.
